User blog:Midevalknight/How to add an audio file to your Wikia page.
PLEASE DON'T READ THIS VERSION! If you're wanting an easier and quicker way to convert audio files, please read this post: An easier way to import an audio file into your Fandom page (2019) Now, some people including the person who wanted me to create this blog post, Obsidiandrag3 have been wondering how to import audio files onto their Wikia pages. So I'm going to show you all how to import an audio file onto any wiki, including this one! Step 1 - Downloading an audio editor So, since Wikia doesn't support MP3 or WAV files, there's is another audio file type, OGG. So if the audio file was from a TTS website, program, or a sound effect from some free sound website, there's a way you can convert the MP3 or WAV file into OGG format. In order for you to convert the file to an OGG file quickly and in the best way, download and install Audacity or use the online audio editor called TwistedWave. Audacity Download Link: Download | Audacity® Link to TwistedWave: TwistedWave Online Audio Editor If using Audacity Once Audacity is installed, open the audio file that you want to convert, click File '''and then click '''Export Audio... When the export audio box appears, save the file as Ogg Vorbis file, as that's the only audio format that Wikia supports. Once the converted file is saved, then you're ready for the next step! If using TwistedWave Once you're on the TwistedWave site, click the +Upload a File... and select the file you want to convert.Once opened, click File and then click the Download '''button. Then click the '''File format dropdown menu, select Ogg Vorbis, and then click the Download '''button. Step 2 - Adding the Audio file to the wiki Now that you've converted the audio file, go back to this wiki, look for the button that says '''ADD, but don't click it. Instead, hover over the button that looks like ⋮ ' ', then click Add New Image. You will be redirected to the Special:Upload '''page where you'll upload the file. Just click on the '''Choose File button, choose the Ogg file you want to import, then click Upload File. If you want, you can change the Destination filename, add a Summary, and choose a License. Step 3 - Adding the file to your page When you're wanting to add a audio version of a character's quotes, a sound effect of a item, or audio from a fake fangame, I'd recommend using the classic editor for this. When in the classic editor, click the Table '''button and set up the table so that it's at the correct amount of rows and 3 columns (Make sure the | cursor is in one of the table boxes, once created). Then click the '''Photo button and you should see your imported file as a blue rounded rectangle with a blue play button. Click Add this photo, then the blue Add photo. Congratulations! You've just added an audio file to your wikia page! Thanks for asking, Obsidiandrag3! Midevalknight (talk) 06:17, October 19, 2018 (UTC)Midevalknight Category:Blog posts